Cosmos (Dissidia)
Cosmos is the goddess of harmony who opposes Chaos in the original Dissidia Final Fantasy and its prequel Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. She is one of two completely original characters to appear in the Dissidia series, the other being Feral Chaos. Profile Appearance Cosmos is a woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears a form-fitting full-length white dress with an ornate golden crest and blue stones around the waist. The design rises to her collar where it splits and goes around her neck as the clasp on her dress, then going down her back to loop around her waist back to the circular crest. She wears bracelets, armlets, earrings and a tiara but no shoes. She carries a light yellow shawl and a veil extends from her tiara with the same design as her shawl. With flowing blonde hair and white robes, Cosmos resembles the Lufenians as depicted in the PlayStation Portable and mobile versions of the original Final Fantasy. Personality Cosmos was initially loyal to the Great Will, serving her role faithfully without concern for her own safety or the fates of her warriors. According to her museum profile, while she was created in the image of Cid's wife, a strong and willful woman, Cosmos was frail compared to her, and thus unable to subdue Chaos as her creators intended. Over time, the cycles of war and the perseverance and hope her summoned warriors held began to influence her behavior, and Cosmos began to question the plan she was playing a part in. By the 12th cycle, Cosmos has come to care for her warriors and acts to ensure their safety, choosing to enact a plan that will free them even knowing it will likely cost her life. She is particularly protective of the Warrior of Light, expelling her power at the end of the 12th cycle to save him from a manikin army, and appearing to him in the 13th cycle worried about the gathering of enemies that lay ahead of him. Trusting in her warriors to be able to fight without her, Cosmos faces her death calmly when confronted by Chaos. At the start of the 13th cycle, when informed about her actions in the past cycle by Golbez, he tells her he admires the resolve she has to sacrifice her life to save her warriors, and Cosmos mourns it took her so many cycles to find the will to act against the Great Will. Story Cosmos is a manikin, but unlike the others, is the only known successful specimen to have the full memories of a single person: Cid's wife. The Onracians used her as an alternative means to soothe Chaos. She ended up in World B, a near-mirror image of the world called World A from where she hails. Cosmos and Chaos ruled World B as its gods before Garland appeared and heralded the conflict for Cid to oversee the powers of Harmony and Discord at their fullest. Cosmos was the one who first summoned her warriors, faithfully following orders of the Great Will, to make Chaos fight her. Each time a faction would win the survivors would be killed and everyone revived to begin a new war. During one of the earliest cycles, Prishe introduced Cosmos to the Warrior of Light, another perfect manikin modeled after Cid, an individual that neither god summoned. While Cosmos was initially reluctant, she imbued him with her light to serve as one of her champions. It is hinted she was aware of the Warrior's true nature, as well as Prishe's name for him. Official Quest Cosmos appears in a couple of official quests. She accepts Shantotto's resignation as her warrior when the wizard decides to leave World B and escape to the Rift. Cosmos and Garland talk in her Sanctuary, where she accepts to be killed by him when he tells her he wants to see the truth about the cycles and purification. She answers that the Goddess of Harmony is also the goddess of death, as her demise would remove her warriors. This becomes apparent when Prishe disappears, never to return for the next cycle, and her fate unknown. Twelfth cycle .]] After the events of the first eleven cycles of conflict, Cosmos devises a way to put an end to it by giving her warriors her own energy, which would manifest into Crystals after enough victories. Cosmos deliberately weakens herself as her plan is derailed by the appearance of the manikins and Jecht's conversion into a Warrior of Chaos. Manikins are "incomplete puppets" that were sealed in the Rift, once created to give physical form to the consciousnesses that came from other dimensions. Cosmos is shocked to learn the Warrior and Kain were forced to take out the rest of their allies to save them from the manikins before those remaining were led by Lightning to close the portal the manikins were emerging from. Though Cosmos loses Lightning, Kain, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna and Vaan, she gains new warriors in Terra, Cloud and Tidus before sacrificing herself to save the Warrior from the horde of manikins. Thirteenth cycle Revived, Cosmos finds herself severely weakened as Golbez reminds her of the Crystals she entrusted to her warriors. Her resolve still strong as before, Cosmos transmits the message to her warriors to obtain the Crystals if they are to stand a chance against Chaos. To ensure they succeed this time, Cosmos presents herself to each of the Warriors of Cosmos whenever they are in need of guidance. She advises Onion Knight to follow his heart to save Terra from the Cloud of Darkness, and Cecil to fight with his own power and by his allies' side rather than solely rely on them. She encourages Zidane to believe in his friends as they believe in him, and gives Firion the will to follow his dream. After Golbez reminds that her gambit could result in the heroes' true demise, a concerned Cosmos appears before the Warrior of Light to have him stop. Surprised by the Warrior's bravery and vow to save the world, Cosmos promises to believe in her friends until the end. After the ten warriors retrieve their Crystals and return to her, Cosmos tells them the war has been decided and they will know true darkness. Cosmos teleports the warriors to the Edge of Madness within the Land of Discord, Chaos's realm. Chaos incinerates the goddess, and the heroes begin to fade. However, the power of the Crystals brings them back, allowing the heroes to strike back at Chaos. During their final encounters with the villains, Exdeath reveals the Crystals contain Cosmos's power, and using them weakened her so she could be destroyed. Cosmos, and the villains who guided the heroes to the Crystals, knew this. Cosmos allowed herself to be destroyed due to her faith in the heroes, and her belief that, with the cycle of war broken, they can defeat Chaos at last. After Chaos's defeat Cosmos reforms as a result of the Crystals of the "warriors who were defeated despite their strongest resolve", according to the end of the Confessions of the Creator storyline. She talks to Cid about the conflict continuing and turns down Cid's offer to leave the slowly failing world, wishing to remain even if she would also fade from existence. Confessions of the Creator In this storyline, an alternate sequence of events takes place. The cycles continue, Chaos never knowing defeat, until in the final cycles he transforms into Feral Chaos. Cosmos, too weak to summon warriors to protect herself, is sealed in the Chasm in the Rotting Land by Cid to protect her from Feral Chaos. It is unknown what happened to this alternate universe incarnation of Cosmos afterwards, as she is never seen, only mentioned. Creation and development Voice Cosmos is voiced by Sumi Shimamoto in the Japanese version and Veronica Taylor (credited as Kathleen McInerney) in English. Musical themes Cosmos's theme is titled "Cosmos", performed by the the band Your Favorite Enemies. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, a new theme titled "Lux Concordiae" is attributed to her and plays when she blesses her champions with the power to obtain their Crystal. Other appearances Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cosmos's role is similar to that in the Dissidia series, being the Goddess of Harmony in opposition to Chaos. The space between the two is called "Rhythm", and houses a Crystal that gives birth to music. When the forces of Chaos disrupt the balance, the Crystal's power wavers. Cosmos thus sends her warriors to increase a music wave called Rhythmia to restore balance and make the Crystal shine again. She is depicted on the logo along with Chaos in a manner similar to the logo of Dissidia Final Fantasy. Cosmos can be unlocked as a playable character by collecting Rainbow Crystal Shards. Cosmos's high luck and abilities to protect the party is as expected of the goddess of harmony. She is one three characters to possess Hero's Rime, which can boost all characters stats, and one of two to possess Soul Voice, which doubles the strength of song type abilities. An obvious downside is that her abilities cost a large amount of CP, and such she must increase her experience to make the most of her powers. Type: Recovery Ability Slots: 4 (1 Proactive, 3 Omni) ;Stats ;iOS stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cosmos returns as a playable character, and can be unlocked from the start by transferring save data from the second demo of Curtain Call. However, if the player did not select her among their party of four, or download the demo, she can later be unlocked by collecting Red Crystal Shards. She is a Support oriented character. Cosmos gains a Limit, Harmonious Force, and deals damage in proportion to her Luck and Spirit. ;Stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Final Fantasy Artniks DFF Cosmos SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cosmos appears in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. One of her cards displays her Dissidia Final Fantasy art, and the other her Theatrhythm Final Fantasy art. She is part of "Shine" set. Cosmos-TradingCard.jpg|Cosmos Dissidia card. Cosmos_TCG.png|Cosmos Theatrhythm card. Triple Triad Cosmos is mentioned in the introduction of the Final Fantasy Portal App's Triple Triad. Gallery CosmosRender.PNG|Render of Cosmos in-game. Dissidia_Cosmos.png|Artwork of Cosmos by Yoshitaka Amano. Dissidia_012_Cosmos.png|Artwork of Cosmos in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Cosmos dissidia.jpg|Artwork of Cosmos with the heroes of Dissidia, by Yoshitaka Amano. Cosmos concept art.png|Concept art. GoldCosmos.jpg|Cosmos in a flashback of a previous cycle. Cosmos Cecil.jpg|Cosmos with Cecil Harvey. Comos and Heroes 012.jpg|Cosmos giving the Warriors their crystals in the 12th cycle. Dissidia - Cosmos Board.png|Board icon. Etymology Trivia * Although Cosmos's official artwork depicts her facing to the left, as the artwork of the other heroes do, her in-game character icon faces to the right, as the artwork of the villains do. * Furthermore, in one of the initial trailers for Dissidia Final Fantasy, a certain time witch personally informed Firion and Squall that Cosmos's true nature is a twisted deity who transgresses the afterlife. This term is later revived in the Original Quest where Cosmos explains to Garland this she is an actual Goddess of Death. In that retrospect, Cosmos explains that her permanent demise would mean the deaths of her warriors as they possess her light. * Cosmos as well as her death at the hands of Chaos is mentioned in the latter half of Cantata Mortis & God in Fire, where the lyrics for the second stanza mentions the singer's (presumably Chaos's) mother's ghost still haunting them now. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) characters Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy characters Category:Deities ru:Космос (Dissidia)